


An Incredibly Different story

by journalistxwest



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: This is that one Incredibles 2 scene but for grown ups





	An Incredibly Different story

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Incredibles 2 you might be confused.
> 
> Sorry my Grammar isn't great nor is my spacing/ formatting but I had this dumb idea so
> 
> This is prob a oneshot  
> Enjoy!

The sound of the door slamming woke Dick Grayson up from the somewhat deep sleep he'd been in.  
  
" You alright babe?" Kory asking sitting up beside her boyfriend.  
  
"What time is it?" Dick ask slight disheveled.  
  
"7 pm why?" questions Kory  
  
" Rachel" he says getting up and pulling on a shirt as he moves to kiss Kory's cheek " I'll be back in a minute."  
  
He finds her by the slumped down by the side of the door arms folded over one another, hugging her knees.  
  
"Rachel, why are you home so-"  
  
"Don't say it!" Rachel says getting up and stomping towards her room closing the door loudly.  
  
Dick gives her some time before he knocks softly on the door "It's Dick, are you okay?" he asks worriedly.  
  
Ever since Gar had gone back to the Doom Patrol things seemed to be sailing smoothly between the two. Maybe he had been wrong.  
  
"I'm fine, I don't wanna talk about it" Rachel says from behind the door.  
  
"Gar didn't even call?" Dick asked hopefully.  
  
"I SAID I don't wanna talk about it." Rachel said once more.  
  
"Awe Rach I'm-" Dick starts again  
  
"Dick if you want me to _feel_   better then leave me alone.. _please_." She scoffs it out begrudgingly.  
  
Rachel knows he's trying and that he cares, ever since they defeated Trigon 4 years ago he's become more like an overbearing father than a team leader- well what's left of it anyway.  
  
"Alright well, you know where you can find us. Don't forget you have school in the morning," replies Dick waiting for a response, nothing.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"Rachel c'mon your gonna be late the bus almost here!" Dick calls to Rachel hoping she'd hear from her upstairs room.  
  
"You know if she doesn't want to go today she doesn't have to," Kory says as she finishes up a pancake for Rachel.  
  
"Of course she's going to school. Do you know how many times I went to school with a broken this, sprained that," says Dick partially rolling his eyes.  
  
"Honey, this is different," Kory says taking a seat at the table.  
  
"And why is that?" Dick inquires while crossing his arms.  
  
"Because a broken heart isn't so easy to heal" Kory finishes, intensely eyeing her boyfriend.  
  
As if on cue Rachel comes running down the stairs pencil in mouth and bag half open.  
  
"Do you want your breakfast?" Kory asks pushing the pancakes in her direction.  
  
Rachel doesn't answer, opting to head straight toward the fridge. She swings it open effortlessly and grabs the entire box of ice cream. Summoning a spoon she stares unwaveringly at Dick and Kory as she takes a bite stuffing the carton in her backpack  
  
" _Okay_ she's your problem there's no way I'm dealing with that in a polite or respectful manner. Man, it is so hard without Gar here, I can't believe you told him to go back to the Doom Patrol for safety" Kory says putting her hands up.  
  
"YOU sent him back to The Doom Patrol" Rachel screams her eyes beginning to glow when suddenly the bus horn honks.  
  
"Rachel listen, I can explain," Dick says sighing  
  
"Don't, I HATE YOU" Rachel says storming towards the exit.   
  
As she inches closer to the bus Rachel "tastefully" puts up both middle fingers at Dick.  
  
"Okay, Rachel get back here. Hey! Don't you get on that bus" Dick screams angrily.  
  
Rachel raises an eyebrow and inches closer.  
  
"Rachel Roth get back here right now," he says exasperatedly.  
  
Rachel's now on the steps.  
  
"Rachel Roth Grayson you get on that bus and- Dick screams hoping the embarrassment of her "full" name used for school would be enough to gain her attention.  
  
The doors close as Rachel smirks from behind them.  
  
"If this is what you people call adolescence I'm SO glad I'm an alien," Kory says munching on a grape  
  
Dick sighs, suddenly forgiving Bruce for a plethora of his punishments over the years. It's one thing being a team leader but dealing with a teenager was an incredibly different story.  



End file.
